1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to programmable displays for interfacing with control systems.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a variety of applications, including computers, flat screen televisions and instrumentation. Most LCDs require an illumination source, or backlight unit, for backlighting the LCD so that the image displayed on the LCD can be seen by a viewer. In designing such a backlight unit, the designer has to consider a number of design parameters. For example, the rated life of the backlight unit is an important consideration since frequent replacement of the backlight unit, or the light source therein, is costly and time consuming. The brightness of the display must be at a certain level in order for a viewer to see the image. Further, design concerns include the amount of time it takes for the backlight unit to begin operation after being turned on, the operating temperature of the backlight unit, the power consumption of the backlight unit, the stability of the brightness of the backlight unit over a temperature range and the amount of electromagnetic interference generated by the backlight unit.
The custom installation world is becoming more and more complex as a multitude of home control devices have become available. With this complexity, and these options, comes the need for a simple way to control every aspect of the integrated home. The skillful installer can accomplish much with a programmable keypad. However, there are many situations where a multi-page LCD touch screen is the only practical solution to provide the flexibility needed to satisfy a user.
Currently, there are many color touch screens on the market. Interestingly, most, if not all, of these can be integrated with existing home automation systems. However, these color touch screens come with a very high price and require extensive training to become proficient in designing attractive custom screens and in integrating with the automation system. Most touch screens cannot be viewed without a backlight. The backlight is needed to illuminate make the touch screen easy for a human to observe. One problem in the art is that the backlights have a limited life. In order to preserve this life, most touch screens have a timeout feature whereby the screen turns off after a period of time, perhaps 15 to 30 seconds. In order to turn screen on, a person simply touches the screen.
Despite the advantages of known display apparatuses, improvements are still being sought. For example, many of the displays lack useful features that make them adequate for their intended purposes.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.